sporefanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Imperial Household
Commissioned in 1,009 ATGW by now-resigned Supreme Commander Ivanov Monore, the Imperial Household was created to replace the aging Imperial Palace in Eteno City. Expanding the compound became difficult and expensive, as it resided deep within a commercial sector dominated by high-value office buildings. Quartering guards also became an issue, as well as the hosting of foreign dignitaries. In 994 ATGW, the Imperial Palace stopped hosting guests entirely. The new Imperial Household sits well out of Eteno City and its satellite towns, with more than enough room for any and all buildings and facilities. Just over a hundred kilometres away, and accessible by underground rail is Kistadar Naval Facility, with a twelve-runway airfield capable of hosting all aircraft fielded by the Imperial Armed Forces. The Imperial Household is the private property of the Supreme Commander in office, who is then obligated by the Rules of the Office of Supreme Commander to allow the Vice Commander to also live in the household. Layout The main building is a massive, rectangular structure surrounding a central garden. Elaborately decorated with columns and murals of great battles is a military office standing between the North Grounds and the main household complex, who both stand five stories high. To the south of the main complex is the motor pool and barracks compound, where two Companies of Imperial Marines are housed, along with nearly a thousand support pilots. All facilities and adjacent land belonging to the complex are enclosed by ten metre-tall, two metre-thick metal alloy walls. These walls are topped with barbed wire, and designed to withstand sustained fire from artillery, tanks, and all manner of infantry weapons. Guard towers fitted with machine guns, AT rifles, and security cameras are found every twenty metres along the wall. Pairs of automatic guns on rails are found between every two guard towers, one with an anti-infantry laser weapon, and the other with a devastating anti-armour cannon capable of switching between standard armour-piercing and HEAT rounds. Inside the walls are randomly-placed AA gun towers, surrounded by static AAA cannons. North Grounds A sprawling plaza decorated with murals adorning the walls and mosaics just under the feet of officials and guards. A single grand fountain is flanked by eight statues of notable Supreme Commanders, including Maline Tsodus I, Vole Monore, Konrad Bogomir, and Tomas Onisim. The North Grounds also house the main security checkpoint and only entrance for the Imperial Household, with a double-layer moat, artillery emplacements, tanks, bunkers, tank traps, and barbed wire. Aside from the previously-stated attractions in the North Grounds, there is little to see aside from mobs of military officers and government officials milling about, and goose-stepping Imperial Marines on patrol. Military Offices Separating the main household complex from the North Grounds, the Military Offices serve as a military command liasion for the Supreme Commander and his or her Vice Commander. These offices reside in an elaborately-decorated building with columns and murals. Officers of all ranks from all branches of the military work here, partaking in limited military command, and gathering important information for the Supreme Commander and the two military councils. To the rear of the building is a chamber capable of holding all members both military councils for the Supreme Commander and his or her Vice Commander to meet and discuss. North Hall Serving as the main entertainment area for the Supreme Commander, Vice Commander, and their families, the North Hall houses a wide variety of amneities. This includes an indoor pool, hot tub, virtual reality room, gym, and cinema. On the ground floor is a marble-floored and walled diplomatic room, where high-level EIT diplomats and the Supreme Commander can meet with foreign dignitaries. Courtyard Home to one of the largest privately-owned gardens in the empire, gardeners in the Courtyard foster the growth of all manner of flora. From towering trees acquired in exotic, unexplored regions of the galaxy, to small food-bearing plants from worlds only two or three systems over, the Courtyard is home to them all. This section of the household serves as a food-growing area, meditation grove, and a veritable trophy case. A metal sign stands by each variety of plant, and if the plant was found in Eteno territory, the sign is gold-plated. West Hall Living quarters for the Supreme Commander and Vice Commander, as well as their families. The West Hall hosts a grand dining hall, as well as a private school and play room for younger children. While far from the quarters of the two primary families, agents of the SIS and Force 18 commandos live among basic staff in the Southern section of the West Hall. East Hall Supporting the rest of the compound with a wide range of facilities, the East Hall provides clean laundry, hot meals, uncontaminated water, electricity, and batteries. Despite not hosting any important persons at any time, the East Hall is heavily guarded by Imperial Marines, and SIS agents. South Hall This is where both commanders, as well as many Imperial Marines spend much of their time. Government administration offices surround two main office chambers, one for the Supreme Commander, and another for the Vice Commander. Under the offices is a massive armory, with stores of ammunition capable of supplying an army of a million for months, and then some. Small-scale nuclear weaponry, artillery, guns, rockets, missiles, suits, armour, and support weapons can all be found here. Security is thick and effective. South Grounds With a motor pool and a barracks complex for SIS and Force 18 agents, as well as the large contingent of Imperial Marines. While the main armory for Imperial Household guards is located in the South Hall, a second, smaller armory is located underneath the barracks complex, accessible from both the barracks and the underground motor pool. Kistadar Naval Facility Connected only to the Household by underground rail, Kistadar is a well-defended fortress in its own right. Two Divisions of Imperial Marines reside here, alongside the crews of nearly fifty ships from Malisk II's defense fleet. Kistadar is home to ENS Kresimir ''and ''ENS Vorkuta, housing their crews and massive stores of supplies while the ships sit in orbit. Kistadar houses all of the aircraft necessary for travel across Malisk II. It also houses transport ships for the Commanders, Omdak and Imperial Marines, the Commanders' entourage, and ship crews for Kresimir and Vorkuta. These ships also ferry additional Marines and Omdak to other Navy ships that form the Commanders' protection fleet. When Malisk II was attacked by Uszaroth in 1,007 ATGW, Supreme Commander Ivanov Monore was removed from the planet to ''Kresimir ''in under an hour. Category:Eteno Category:Content Category:Buildings